<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omens Of Yesterday by spinalfluids</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277746">Omens Of Yesterday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinalfluids/pseuds/spinalfluids'>spinalfluids</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cowboy Bebop (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A whole lot of fluff surprisingly, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I love angst as much as the next guy but I needed this, Idiots in Love, Language of Flowers, Post-Canon, kinda vague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinalfluids/pseuds/spinalfluids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sun·flow·er<br/>/ˈsənˌflou(ə)r/<br/>noun<br/>a tall North American plant of the daisy family. They are known to symbolize unconditional love, longevity, and happiness. </p><p>Or, Spike has a hate for Roses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spike Spiegel/Faye Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Omens Of Yesterday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do you like roses?"</p><p>"I'm more of a sunflower type of gal."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah. Sunflowers and hyacinths." She mused, recalling back to her mother's forgotten garden from long ago as she continued to bandage Spike's stomach. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Just wondering." He smiled, almost relieved at her answer. </p><p>He hated roses. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Romantic gestures were more Spike's style, in a sense. He's always believed the long time saying in which actions speak louder than words. But he figured it was his own personal preference when it came down to being verbal of his affection. </p><p>Faye, however, was much more verbal than him about it. He liked it. Being reminded of their absurd love nearly every day through sickingly sweet words was a nice change in comparison to what he had in the past. </p><p>Of course he sometimes wondered how they ended up like this in the first place despite being so different; despite the obstacles he had to overcome. And then Spike remembered the first time time he said "I love you", butterflies and all, underneath the stars and above the ship's deck. Suddenly, their relationship wasn't as odd anymore. </p><p>Not like it mattered, really. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"How much for this?"</p><p>The shopkeeper smiled at Spike, and he could feel an upcoming lecture creeping up on him. "Ohh, sunflowers and hyacinths! What a recherché combination!" Recherché? That seems dramatic for a bunch of fucking flowers, and he feels it wasn't as "recherché" as the shopkeeper was making it out to be. "Are you perhaps asking for forgiveness from a loved one?"</p><p>"Wh- what??" He cocked a brow, amased at the shamless, invasive attitude. "No. She just likes them, it's as simple as that."</p><p>"I see." She nodded, grabbing the bouquet Spike was pointing at. "Blue and purple hyacinths are usually used as a way to say I'm sorry."</p><p>"...I doubt people think that deep into flowers of all things."</p><p>"Oh, you'd be surprised!" She grinned, grabbing a silky blue ribbon for the bouquet in her hands. Wait, what? He doesn't even know the price yet! "The language of flowers is a beautiful thing my friend, I'm sure you can understand the wonders of giving your loved one a beautiful bunch of roses! It's a classic gesture for romance."</p><p>"Sure." Spike nearly hissed. Last time he bought those things, he couldn't even hand them over to his late lover. </p><p>..She was right about one thing, though. Roses were always a sign of romance, that has been common knowledge for long time, even to people who don't understand the.. "language of flowers", whatever that was. It really did come down to the initial gesture, and that was his main intention back then, just as now.  But... "Are sunflowers romantic enough...?" Spike felt ridiculous even asking about it. </p><p>"Oh of course! Sunflowers are known to be happy flowers, its name stems from the sun after all! They can mean so much;  adoration, positivity, longevity, and unconditional love! Not to mention—"</p><p>"Yeah, spare me the overblown explanation. I got it, thanks." Spike sighed, grabbing his card. "How much?"</p><p>"Eighty-four thousand woolongs, of course."</p><p>"..."</p><p>This was for Faye. That's all that mattered. </p><p>"Okay." He swiped the card, grabbing the admittingly beautifully arranged bouquet of flowers and walking straight away before she even tried opening her mouth again. God, he could never handle the sappy romantics. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Are you perhaps asking for forgiveness from a loved one?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Spike lazily strolled down the marketplace, watching the life around him. Mars was always overpopulated, with it's busy streets and big crowds. Despite this, he was able to spot a few things along his jagged path. A kid loosing his bright red balloon in the sky, a butterfly taking off with chipped wings, a man waving around the bright blue Martian flag. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Why do you have to go?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Did he ever really apologize to her? </p><p>He wasn't verbal. He knows that. And Faye values his small gestures the same way she values his "I love you's". He knows that. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Where are you going?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But did he really need to apologize in the first place? He had to face his past, <em>she knows that</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What are you gonna do? Just throw your life away like it was nothing?!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Spike clenched his jaw, staring at the ground. Actions speak louder than words, don't they?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm not going there to die."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He suddenly stiffened up, grabbing at the huge gash beneath his bandages in pure agony, nearly dropping the bouquet. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm going to find out if I'm really alive."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Maybe, she just needs to hear it. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Where were you?"</p><p>That question came out almost immediately, and Spike swore he could hear a slight tremble hitched deep in her throat. </p><p>"Just out. Were you waiting for me?"</p><p>He already knew the answer. When he walked in, he saw Faye spread across the ugly yellow couch, magazine in her hands but her gaze fixated somewhere else entirely, as if she was in deep thought; eyes sparkling and all. </p><p>She looked pale. More than usual, at least. </p><p>"Yeah.." Faye admitted. She sat in the silence for a good solid second before tilting her head curiously. "What's that behind your back?"</p><p>Spike chuckled. Of course she'd ask. Of course she'd noticed. </p><p>He circled around the couch, revealing the bouquet that was held so secretively in his hand. <em>Why do I feel so nervous?</em></p><p>Faye blinked. Once. Twice; before pointing at herself. "For.. Me?"</p><p>"Who else?" Spike smirked, amused. Only to feel that familiar dread of ridiculousnous again; forcing him to scratch the back of his neck. "Do you uh.. Like it?"</p><p>Suddenly, all the color returned right back to that pretty face of hers. </p><p>"Lunkhead... Of course I do!" Faye laughed, reaching out to hold the flowers with such gentleness as if the slightest bit of pressure would destroy it's beauty. Their hands brushed against each other, and he wanted to kiss her at that very moment. "They're wonderful.. Thank you."</p><p>Is this what it feels like to give your significant other flowers? Because Spike wasn't so sure if his cheeks hurting from all this smiling was <em>that</em> great of a trade-off. He realized he was just lying to himself, however, because seeing that expression on her face made him want to do it all over again.</p><p>"Yeah." He hummed, watching as she happily played with the stems of the flowers, gazing at the colors with her funny little deep-thinking look again. Despite her talking so much, he still wonders what goes inside that head of hers. They weren't so different from each other after all, it seems. </p><p>Then, he sighed. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Ah...For— for what?" Faye asked, setting the bouquet down on her lap. </p><p>"For a lot of things. Mostly for making you cry."</p><p>"You did?" She stared for a moment, only to bite at her lip. "Oh."</p><p>"Mm. And for leaving today with no words too— I didn't realize it worried you that much."</p><p>"It does not!" Faye huffed, looking up at Spike's unamused expression. "Okay... Maybe a little." She turned her head away from his gaze. "It's just.. Sometimes I don't know if you're coming back or not."</p><p>"Hey," Spike frowned, plopping down on the spot next to Faye. He kept his arm around her. "You don't need to worry about any of that anymore, y'know. I'm here, Faye. I'm.."</p><p>"You're..?"</p><p>He tightened his grip. </p><p>"I'm alive."</p><p>Faye smiled— just as bright as when she received those sunflowers. "I kinda figured but... It means a lot to me, hearing that." She rested her head on his shoulder, still holding the bouquet in her hands. They sat there silently, for a bit. "Is this why you got me flowers?"</p><p>"Ha, not exactly. A pretty lady deserves some pretty flowers every once in a while."</p><p>"Ooh, since when was Mr. Spiegel such a gentleman?"</p><p>"Never. But that's why you love me, right?"</p><p>She laughed. "You got me all wrong, lunkhead. I just really like morons."</p><p>"Rude."</p><p>"Kidding! I love you."</p><p>"I know," Spike smirked, pressing his lips against her temple. He didn't have to say it back, because that was just all she needed.</p><p> </p><p> <em>"They can mean so much;  adoration, positivity, longevity, and unconditional love.."</em></p><p> </p><p>Unconditional love, huh? </p><p>"Did you know blue hyacinths are used as a way to say sorry?"</p><p>"Really? Do people really look that deep into flowers?"</p><p>He shrugged. "Beats me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I write a lot of spaye fics but I always keep them in the drafts :] this month blessed me with a lot of new spaye fics so it motivated me to post my own! </p><p>To be honest this didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to but it's fine. I haven't brought out my writing hands in a while,,,, at least when it comes to something I actually was considering posting to the public. Which I did! </p><p>I hope you all like it nonetheless. Thank you for reading &lt;3</p><p>Reviews are absolutely welcome! (That's author's language for "please give me reviews i am a weasel")</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>